1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a User Interface (UI) in an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for effectively providing hovering input effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of input modules are used for electronic devices. Input modules of the related art such as a keyboard and a mouse have recently been replaced with a touch screen in electronic devices.
A touch screen is used as an input module for receiving input data by sensing a user's touch as well as a display for displaying a screen in an electronic device. A capacitive touch screen or a resistive touch screen is popular. The touch screen can detect a user's finger touch on a capacitive or resistive touch panel.
A drawback with the touch screen of the related art is that it cannot receive an input other than a touch on the touch screen. This means that a user must contact his or her finger directly on the touch screen in order to apply a touch input. Another drawback is that an interface except for the user's direct touch cannot be provided. That is, the screen is confined to displaying the effect of a direct touch on a screen, without providing other effects. Accordingly, there exists a need for a technique for providing effects through various interfaces in addition to a user's direct touch.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.